1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension control system for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a suspension control system which provides variable steering characteristics for optimizing vehicular cornering performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Japanese Patent First (unexamined) Publication (Tokkai) Showa 61-181712 discloses an active suspension system. In the disclosed system, hydraulic cylinders each with a variable pressure chamber are provided in respective suspension systems disposed between a vehicular body and respective road wheels. The system includes an acceleration sensor for monitoring acceleration exerted on the vehicular body. The acceleration sensor produces an acceleration indicative signal representative of the monitored magnitude of acceleration. The system arithmetically derives variation of load exerted between said vehicular body and each road wheel for controlling the fluid pressure in the variable pressure chamber based thereon.
In such prior proposed systems, a lateral acceleration monitored at a single point is commonly used for deriving lateral shifting of vehicular load at front suspension systems and the rear suspension systems. Therefore, load distribution between the front and rear suspension systems is maintained uniform so that steering characteristics may not be changed under any vehicular driving condition.